Tu vida en mis manos
by Viico Black
Summary: La mas grande y violenta guerra entre vampiros esta por comenzar Edward es forzado a combatir del lado de los Vulturi a fin de proteger a Bella pero ¿Que pasaria si el otro bando tiene a su amada?


Solo quedaban unos días para el evento más importante que se iba a realizar en Forks, todos los habitantes de la pequeña comunidad hablaban del suceso que se llevaría a cabo pronto la gran boda del hijo menor de los Cullen y la hija del jefe de policía Swan. Hacía muchos años que en ese pequeño lugar no se celebraba un evento como ese con tanta algarabía por eso cada persona se encontraba totalmente emocionada con el show, todos excepto quien más debería de estarlo, la novia miraba su vestido mientras su próxima cuñada le media la ropa por segunda vez en el día y estaba segura de que no iba a ser la última " Hazlo por Edward" le repitió a su mente otra vez mientras una falsa sonrisa aparecía por su rostro, su humor no tenía nada que ver con el vestuario, era un vestido hermoso lo aceptaba, lo que le abrumaba era la idea de la boda. Bella había crecido sabiendo que el matrimonio era aquello que arruinaba a las parejas que las separaba y ella no quería eso no quería nunca separarse de Edward.

- Alice, ¿Cuántas veces más le medirás el vestido?

- Largo Edward, no puedes ver a la novia hasta el día de la boda – Alice volteo a ver al recién llegado con malos ojos – Así que vete

- Por favor, ya le has medido ese vestido un millón de veces, además ¿tú ya tienes tu ropa? ¿No querrás ser la dama de honor mas desarreglada del mundo? – Alice palideció al instante, cierto, se había olvidado de ella, odiaba que fuera a haber licántropos en la boda no podía ver nada del futuro.

- Edward sal – La más activa de los Cullen prácticamente aventó a su hermano fuera del cuarto mientras le quitaba el vestido a su amiga más querida, le ayudo a cambiarse y luego salió increíblemente rápido del cuarto. Bella agradecía mentalmente a su novio por el recordatorio a su hermana.

Edward entro a su cuarto y la observo mientras ella solo veía el día a través del gran ventanal de su habitación, se veía abstraída hace tiempo que lo había notado, tal vez un poco triste, avanzo hacia ella con paso lento y silencioso le toco el hombro provocando que ella volteara algo sobresaltada, pero en cuanto vio su cara una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y a él no le quedo ninguna duda de que la amaba, más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, ella era definitivamente la única por la que valía la pena seguir viviendo.

- ¿Qué piensas Edward?

- La curiosidad mato al gato – Una leve sonrisa surco su rostro mientras respondía

- Gracias al cielo que yo no soy un gato

- Pensaba en ti – Tomo el rostro de su amada en sus manos.- En lo mucho que te amo, en lo mucho que siempre te voy a amar – acerco su rostro hacia el de ella, sintiendo su cálida respiración en su rostro – en lo felices que somos ahora y en lo felices que seremos siempre. – sus labios rozaron y se unieron en un beso voraz, que los devoraba poco a poco haciendo que quisieran profundizarlo, pero Edward conocía sus límites y sabia que si seguía ya no podría parar, lentamente rompió el beso.

Bella no reacciono sabia que Edward no perdería tan fácil los estribos, abrió sus ojos para verlo fijamente, era simplemente el hombre más perfecto que jamás se hubiera imaginado y era solo suyo.

- Vamos a estar juntos por siempre ¿Verdad?

- Por toda la eternidad

- Promete que nunca me vas a dejar

- Bella, no piensas en esas cosas, yo nunca te dejaría – beso su frente con suavidad – otra vez- agrego

- Moriría si lo hicieras – Ella clavo su mirada fijamente en sus ojos, él le acaricio el pelo con suavidad, tomando peligrosa conciencia de lo que ella acababa de decir.

- Nunca dejare que nada te lastime, lo prometo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Sabes que te amo? – Su voz era aterciopelada, casi melodiosa y a su oído era lo mejor que había escuchado en la vida.

- Yo te amo más – El se inclino sobre ella sus labios rozando a punto de darse un beso

- Yo se que se adoran chicos, pero Edward, Carlisle dice que lleves a Bella a su casa antes de que Charlie se preocupe y crea que adelantaron su noche de bodas – la pareja miro a Emmet totalmente furiosa, mientras este los veía con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Edward la observaba fijamente se veía preciosa mientras dormía, la abrazo aun mas fuerte cubriéndola con su cobertor mientras deslizaba su dedo sobre su rostro delineándolo, pensando solamente en ellos dos.

- Así que aun estas con tu cantante- Estaba completamente paralizado, no los había oído llegar, cada centímetro de su piel se tenso cuando volteo y vio a Aro parado justo frente a él con Félix, Jane y otro guardia a su lado. El miedo abandono rápidamente su cuerpo sabía que si se tensaba un momento ellos lo notarían. – Y también puedo oler que sigue siendo humana.

- Tenemos planes para que eso cambie, justo después de la boda…

- Nosotros también tenemos nuestros planes Edward, ya le hemos dado suficiente tiempo para cambiar- Aro estaba totalmente serio y Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos la tensión reinaba en el cuarto.

- Pasado mañana después de la boda cambiara y…

- Pasado mañana es demasiado tiempo y su poder puede sernos de mucha utilidad en estos momentos… Tal vez no los sabrás Edward, pero una guerra entre vampiros esta por estallar y necesitamos de ciertos servicios

- Una neófita sin control puede ser algo contra producente

- Sabremos manejarla- Edward estaba totalmente asustado, ya empezaba a hacer sus conjeturas y el resultado de sus pensamientos no era muy bueno.

- No dejare que la lastimen –Aro lo miro fijo a los ojos y el pudo ver al fin lo que estaba pensando, utilizaría a Bella en una guerra como traidora, lo más seguro era que la matarían, cualquiera de los bandos una vez que no les sirviera la matarían, el sabia que sus poderes eran realmente grandes y Aro los codiciaba. – No dejare que muera, no dejare que la lastimen

- La decisión ya está tomada, apártate Edward

- No – rugió – Podemos llegar a un arreglo

- Te escucho

- Me uniré a tu guardia, no sabes si sus poderes son enserio tan grandes como piensas, en cambio mi poder de leer mentes está comprobado y a tu entera disposición – Aro sonrió, en realidad eso era lo que había ido a buscar, los poderes de Bella serian geniales si la convertía lo sabía, pero al principio iban a ser muy difíciles de controlar.

- Entonces ven conmigo

- Déjame despedirme

- No, la última vez que fuiste a Volterra tu querida supo donde encontrarte

- Alice sabrá lo que pasa- una leve sonrisa se instalo en la cara de Aro y sus guardias

- James es un licántropo, el se encargara de que tu hermana no se entere de nada – el guardia desconocido bajo su capucha y Edward noto sus ojos negros su piel cobriza.

- Vaya – fue la única palabra que pudo escapara de su boca

- Vámonos - Edward se levanto de la cama poniendo una almohada en su lugar, era una suerte que Bella tuviera el sueño tan pesado y no se diera cuenta de nada – Apúrate, tu amada huele realmente bien.

- Perdóname- Le dijo en un susurro mientras besaba su frente y salía siguiendo a los otros vampiros para no volver en mucho tiempo.


End file.
